A tire service machine, in particular a tire fitting machine, using an anti-slipping system of that kind is known from EP patent application 2 065 230, for example. This known tire fitting machine has a wheel mounting means which is mounted rotatably about a vertical axis and to which a wheel rim can be fixed when fitting or removing a tire, while the wheel rim rests on a support surface of the mounting means. Said support surface extends perpendicularly to the vertical axis of the tire service machine. Furthermore, on the support surface, a single driving pin is located, which is able to engage with a wheel bolt hole of a rim mounted to the rim mounting device. Said driving pin is able to transfer torque and rotary motion from the rim mounting means to the rim or wheel. Moreover, this driving pin can be swiveled around a vertical axis in order to bring the pin in a correct position for being aligned with the wheel bolt hole of the rim.
However, while mounting a rim on the conventional rim mounting means, an operator has to check the correct engagement of the single driving pin with the wheel bolt hole of the rim. In case the correct engagement is not achieved incidentally in the first place, the operator has to manually adjust a rim or the wheel, or even has to move the single driving pin as long as correct locking and engagement of a rim are achieved, which means the single driving pin finds its engagement with the wheel bolt hole of the rim. This constitutes a permanent source of error, is troublesome and furthermore provides a risk of damaging a sensitive rim of a wheel to be serviced, for example when dealing with light-metal-alloy rims. Said damage can occur as soon as a surface of a rim of a wheel to be serviced is moved relative to the support surface of the tire service machine in order to reach engagement of the driving pin with a wheel bolt hole of a rim. Furthermore, in case the driving pin is not properly engaged in a rim of a wheel to be serviced, a wheel clamping means has to be tightened strongly against a rim, which also causes damaging for sensitive rims.